Mikanki Amber / HaSky
Mikanki Amber is one of the main Cures of the season Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure!. She is an elegant, but very calm girl. Amber lives since four years with her aunt, because her parents are working in other countries. She likes playing the piano and is really good at it. She likes helping others, no matter if she knows them or not. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. She is represented by the orange color. She has also a form change that is called . General Information Personality Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who appears to be conceited for new students. But she is actually the exact opposite of this. She likes to help other people, when they have problems. She also is very clever. She counts as one of the best students in her grade. Amber also has a very good sence for fashion. Appearance Amber has wavy, shoulder long, brown hair. She often wears a orange colored headband. Her eyes are brown. She wears a orange colored top and a light yellow, sleeveless shirt underneath. She wears a dark blue skirt and a dark grey belt. She wears brown boots and on both arms bracelets. As Cure Sienna, her hair becomes langer and become a orange color. She wears a yellow colored headband with a red ribbon on it. She wears a orange colored dress with a red ribbon, with a yellow heart on it, and a double-layered skirt and has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm warmers have a orange color and her right arm warmer is shorter as the left one. Her boots are knee-length. Relationships Family *'Mikanki Haru' - Amber's aunt. Friends *'Akahane Ruby' & Kiishi Topaz - Amber's best friends. *'Mandarine' - Amber's Fairy Partner. Etymology - means "Mandarin", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Sienna and her theme color, which is orange. means tree. Together, her surname means "Mandarin tree". - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour. Cure Sienna - Her Cure alias is from the given name Sienna, which comes from the English word meaning "orange-red". It is ultimately from the name of the city of Siena in Italy, because of the colour of the clay there. Her planed names "Orange"/''"Mandarin"'' and "Amber" were removed and got used as her given name (Amber) and for her mascot's name (Mandarin). The idea of Orange is not used in Sky Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure Cure Sienna is Amber's alter ego. She holds the power of elegance and controls the power of light. Amber transforms into Cure Sienna in episode 3. Cure Sienna is the last member of the Warm Colors PreCure Trio. Alone, Cure Sienna can perform Orange Showtime. Later, she can perform Crystal Rising after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Saffron, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Sienna got the ability to use the attack Shining Orange Sunshine. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Crimson, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. After getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. Nymph Melody is the only form change, Cure Sienna can use. Most of Nymph Melody's powers involve stars, as well as having its own attack, Magical Supernova. Pure Jewel Sienna is a super form of Cure Sienna that she obtained in the Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie for the first time. In this crossover season, she and the others get PreCards to change in this form. Attacks - Nymph Melody= *'Magical Supernova' - Nymph Melody's attack. - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Sienna waves her hand towards the enemy and a light flies to it. * - Cure Sienna concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Sienna raises her hands to the sky and summons a bright light to paralyze the enemy. * * * * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Mikanki Amber to transform into Cure Sienna. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to orange. Then, Amber appears in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light and her eye color changes. Then her hair becomes longer and a hairband with a red ribbon appears. She spins around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit appears after the light was gone. At last, der belt appears and she puts her commune on it. The Cure Sienna does her Speech. Trivia References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters